Ruby Red
by InuBunnygirl
Summary: Inuyasha gets kicked out of the group. 500 years later, he and Hellboy meet. What will Hellboy do?
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Red

Disclaimer:  
I.B.G-I do not own Hellboy or Inuyasha. I only own the idea and OCs.  
I.Y.-Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
H.B.-Hellboy belongs to Mike Mignola.  
I.B.G., I.Y., & H.B.-Enjoy!

Ch.1  
(I.Y. P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe this was happening. My own little sister didn't believe I was innocent of the crime she was accusing me of. I understood why Sango, Kagome, and Miroku didn't believe me, but Nickey, my own sister!, didn't want my side of the story.

I've been accused of slaughtering an entire village. I was sent ahead to a nearby village. I saw the village was under attack by a large demon, so I killed it and got rid of the body. I tried to help some of the villagers, but the ones still alive were near death. I was covered in blood, and that's how everyone  
found me.

"I've decided on the fate of the Deceiver." Nickey told everyone with a cold heart.

"Nickey, please don't do anything rash! Don't do anything you might regret." I beg of my sister.

"I've decided on...the Deceiver's Scar!" Nickey announced.

My eyes widen in pure fear. Anything but that! If Nickey realizes she made a mistake, it'll be too late. I know it's stupid to worry about someone else when it's yourself on the line. Call me what you will, but I worry about my baby sister.

"Nickey, Sis, let's not be too drastic! There is a possibility you could be wrong and I'm innocent. Don't want to regret any rash and drastic decisions now, do we?" I ask nervously, backing up and trying to get her to reconsider.

"You no longer have a right to call me your sister! You lost that right the nanosecond you massacred an entire village. I've gone over every single solution and I have decided that the best one is to curse you with the Deceiver's Scar!" Nickey snapped.

I try to duck, anything to keep her claws off my face. Unfortunately, Shippo trips me, causing me to be in a perfect position for Nickey to dig her claws into my skin. I cry out as I feel my face tearing under her claws. I try to escape the second part of the Deceiver's Scar, but I'm too slow and scream as I feel the holy salt.

"Let's move out!" Nickey commanded the others.

I watched the only friends I knew follow their leader. I felt my heart break into small pieces at the sight of my sister leaving me behind. The pain of my wounds didn't come close to the pain of my broken heart. I cried at how things used to be and mourned for time that wouldn't be lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2  
(500 Years Later; H.B. POV)

I groan and gripe at our latest assignment. It's too damn early to be out of bed. My tail is twitching in irritation. I have to stifle a yawn as we get briefed.

Abe is already researching the new demon we're after. (H.B.- We know I.Y. isn't a full demon, but bear with I.B.G!) Liz is gearing up. I'm preparing the Samaritan. John, my liaison, is taking notes as Manning gives us some information of what we're dealing with.

Apparently, Japanese civilians have been complaining about the presence of a demon with three slim scars across one of his eyes. My question is: How the hell did he get it? (I.Y. & H.B.- Calm down! No one in the BPRD team has learned of I.Y. yet.) We haven't gotten any death statistics, so I'm assuming there isn't any. I hope all we have to do is capture the demon; it seems pointless to kill an innocent, even if said innocent is a demon.

"Manning, we just need to capture this guy, right?" I ask hopefully.

"That's all we have to do once we find him." Abe answers.

"Good. Find anything, Blue?" I sigh in relief.

"According to an old legend, this is no demon we are dealing with. He is in fact a half-demon. A very powerful, border on being an entity, half-demon. Called the Al Pravine. The Al Pravine is destined to rule the world; bring together the humans, the paranormal, and half-lings into peace and harmony; and ensure complete equality for all." Abe says interested.

"That doesn't explain the scar, Abe." I say to him.

"Perhaps there is a certain custom that tells of the scar." He suggests.

I'm done discussing though. I've wandered around Japan for about an hour before I find someone with long, silver hair fishing in a river by hand. I can tell that the person is a guy. (I.Y.- Yes! It's me! Chill now.) He has on a red T-shirt and blue jeans with the cuffs rolled up.

"Hey! There's a town not far from here, ya know!" I shout.

He looks at me and I see his gold, molten eyes along with a triple scar running from his forehead to his nose, cutting across his eye on his left side. I wince at it. I see a look of shame cross his features. I wince again, but internally this time.

"I'm looking for someone called the Al Pravine?" I say.

"That's me. My name's Inuyasha." He replies ashamed.

"Hellboy. You can call me Red." I say with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3  
(I.Y. POV)

"Want to explain that scar?" A man who looked like he had a facial stroke or something demanded of me.

"Not really." I replied coolly.

"Before ya freak out, Manning, let me try." Red said.

"Fine. You two freaks can talk alone." The man, I guess his name is Manning, growled.

"Manning is a bit of a jackass. So...is it from a fight?" Red guessed.

"No. It's a Deceiver's Scar. Normally a demonic, that is a person of demon blood, with an honorable lineage that commits an honorless crime is cursed to be forewarning with a scar. The giver of said scar must be willing to put away emotions that would interfere because the Giver is often related to the Receiver. However, I was given the Scar for a crime I didn't commit. My sister didn't believe me and became Giver." I explained with a sigh.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Red said sadly.

"It's okay. It happened 500 years ago anyway." I said.

"How did you make it for five hundred years?" Red asked confused.

"I basically lived in the forest. I'm used to being an outcast because of my blood heritage anyway." I told him.

"Alone?" Red asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"That's just wrong." Red told me.

"Tell me about it. You are probably the first person since I got the Deceiver's Scar to be nice to me. Like I said, the Deceiver's Scar forewarns everyone you come across that you are not trusted and should not be given any kindness." I explained glumly.

"But you didn't do anything!" Red shouted.

"I know that. My sister didn't believe me, remember?" I reminded him.

"It still isn't fair!" Red exclaimed.

Red was breathing hard out of frustration. I couldn't really understand as to why he was upset with my past. Adding insult to injury was something that happened in the demon world all of the time. My guess is that Red truly did grow up among humans without any demonic influences.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4  
(H.B. POV)

I watched as Inuyasha fell asleep the floor where we were talking. I picked him up easily in my arms and took him to my room. I carefully lay him on the bed and covered him up with a blanket. He smiled slightly in his sleep.

I have to admit, Inuyasha is quite beautiful even asleep. I already have a crush on him. (I.B.G.- Yes! In this story, I.Y. & H.B. are gay! Don't like, don't read.) I have to supress the urge to kiss his forehead or his cheek. It's bad enough tht I want to make him mine or just claim him. I sigh as I I feel the need for a shower.

As I feel the hot water cascading down unto my skin, I feel my cock rising. I ignore it for now as I wash and rinse my hair. I give myself a quick wash down in my nether regions and clean the rest of my body. I pay special care to my hooves, tail, and right arm.

(Warning: Yaoi/Smut Alert)

I grip myself and slowly stroke. My head falls back. I focus on the feeling of my hand on my dick. I moan out a groan as I grip my cock a bit harder.

I imagine Inuyasha's sweet, hot mouth bopping up and down on my throbbing length. I want more though. My eyes slide open, I spot my tail and grin. That could work.

I put the tip of my tail to my entrance and plunge it up. I groan at the pain and pleasure of my tail in my ass and my hand working my cock. I moan as my tail rubs against my prostate. I can feel myself succumbing fast.

"Inuyasha!" I moan as I cum. My tail slipped out as I let go of my cock. I lean against the shower wall trying to catch my breath. I revel in the permanent water heater as I relax under the hot water.

(End of Yaoi/Smut)

I dry off and pull my pants on after getting out of the shower. I'm pleasantly drained from my exersions. I look at Inuyasha as he slept. I let out a smile at the sight. He really is too beautiful for his own good.

"Nickey, please...I didn't...Please believe me..." I heard him murmer in his sleep.

He starts to gently toss and turn. I guess he's dreaming a memory that is still sore in his heart. I feel sorry for him. I walk to his side and rubbed his back soothingly.

Inuyasha immedietly calmed down under my human hand's touch. Whatever had him upset must have been pretty bad if he was having a dream about it. I guess it was how his baby sister didn't believe him when he said that he didn't do something he was being punished for. I knew how that felt; my own father did that exact same thing when I was younger.

Sighing, I retucked Inuyasha in. I got myself comfortable in my favorite chair with a spare pillow. Yawning, I thought about what I was going to do about getting Manning to let me take care of Inuyasha. I fell asleep with a decision on my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5  
(I.Y. POV)

I woke up covered with a blanket on a soft, comfy bed. I sat up and looked around. The room I was in was a mess! I guess I had fell asleep sometime during the night and Red must've tucked me into his bed.

I see the slumbering red demon curled up in a big chair. I feel bad because I shouldn't have been in his bed in the first place. I hear the vault door unlock and proceeding; a yawn. Red stretches and sees me awake.

"Morning. Sleep well?" He asked me.

"Why did you let me sleep in your bed?" I asked.

"You needed somewhere to sleep. I wasn't about to let you get carted off to the Isolation Wing. Besides, I didn't mind. I fall asleep in my chair all the time. It's not a big deal." He told me.

"It's a big deal to me. I feel like I'm intruding. I don't-" I try to explain.

"You're not intruding. You've had a hard life, don't worry about it. I don't care if you have a Deceiver's Scar or not! I didn't grow up with that stupid custom and I won't treat you according to a custom I didn't grow up with! You've done nothing wrong and I don't see why demons and humans hate you so much even without the scar." He vented.

"They hate because I'm a half-demon. I've already told you. I guess you wouldn't understand the logic. I can tell that you're a full demon, a Satanic to be more precise and a powerful one at that. Son of...Lucifer?" I asked.

"Yeah. Biologically, I am. Why?" He replied.

"Just curious. Knowledge is power, you know." I smiled.

"You sound like be." Red smirked.

"The Icthio Sapien? (I.B.G.-I don't know how it's spelled, but bear with me!)" I asked.

"Yeah. He's a bookworm and a Telepath." Red said.

"Cool. I'm no stranger to fighting, but I'm a bit of pacisfit at heart." I tell him.

"So a fighter, a bookworm, and beautiful. And no one wants you around? That doesn't sound right." He smirks.

I blush. I've never been called 'Beautiful' before, or even acknowledged for my intellect by anyone but my father and mother. Not even my sister acknowledged me for my "super-genius"mind. This is the first in 714 years that anyone's taken notice of my intellegence.

"That pretty much sums it up. I'm a half-demon, remember?" I reply.

"So? I've only known you for a day, but I think you're a terrific person. Anyone would be lucky to get the time of day from you." He says shyly at the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6  
(H.B. POV)

I hope Inuyasha's not mad at what I just told him. I feel like I let too much slip out. I loo into his eyes and only see surprise as it clicks. He truly is a super genius if he figured it out that fast.

"Do you really feel that way about me?" He asks uncertain.

"Yeah. I do." I answer, scared of what he'll say.

"I have a crush on you too." He admits.

I'm shocked. I thought he would shoot me down or tell me that I shouldn't hold my breath. I didn't think he would return my feelings. I've got to grin like an idiot.

I slowly move my lips toward his. He moves forward to meet my lips in a soft kiss. I feel his tongue beg for entrance to my mouth. I obey instantly.

(Warning:Yaoi/Smut Alert)  
I groan as Inuyasha's tongue explores my mouth. My hands explore his body. I'm too afraid of rejection as I feel him up. Inuyasha moans into my mouth as my stone hand explores his groin.

Inuyasha moves from me. I'm afraid I did something wrong until I see him pull his clothes clothes off. I follow his lead. When we're both naked, our lips connect in a desperate kiss.

We fall onto my bed while groping at each other, I start to explore his body with my mouth. Once I'm near his dick, I slowly lick it. Inuyasha whimpers above me.

I let his warm length slide into my hot mouth. I feel Inuyasha thrust his hips up, and I hold his hips down so I don't gag. I bop my head up and down and suck on his cock. I hear him cry out as he fists my hair.

Inuyasha shouts his extasy as he cums. I taste his essence flowing from his dick to my stomach. I make sure his penis is cleaned off before letting it drop from my mouth. I grin as Inuyasha gasps for air.

"That was...amazing. Where did you learn that?" Inuyasha asks, out of breath.

"Pornos." I answer while licking my lips of his sperm.

Inuyasha apparently decided that one good turn deserves another. He pushed me flat on my back and deep-throated me in one go. I can't help but arch up because his mouth feels so good. I feel fingers at my lips.

Without hesitating, I let the fingers in my mouth and start sucking. I feel Inuyasha lick the underside of my flaming erection. I moan at the feeling. Inuyasha pulls his fingers from my mouth and pushes one into my entrance.

I suck in a breath as I'm penetrated by Inuyasha's fingers. I shudder as I feel my orgasm approaching. It doesn't help that Inuyasha found my prostate. With a shout, I cum.  
(End of Yaoi/Smut)

Both Inuyasha and I are sweating and out of breath. I have to admit, we both have talent that must not be wasted. I smile at the thought. I notice that my bed partner has fallen asleep, and I follow him soon after.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7  
(I.Y. POV)

I wake up next to Red. I notice he's still asleep. I'm relieved that we both have feelings for each other. I'm worried that he'll be upset that I finger-fucked him.

I hear his breathing change and know he's awake. Hes looking at me with a lust filled gaze. I still am worried he's mad for being prepped. I can't take the silence.

"Are you mad?" I ask.

"About what?" He returns, confused.

"That I fingered you." I tell him, terrified of what he'll say.

"Oh, that! No, I ain't mad. Why would I be?" He laughs.

Truthfully, I'm relieved that he's not mad. My instincts were telling me to give more pleasure and I fingered him. I suppose that my instincts were right. Afterall, my instincts have always kept me out of trouble.

"You seem the dominant type. Dominants don't really like getting finger-fucked." I explain.

He's looking at me like I'm a lunatic. "I roll either way. Neither Dominant nor Submissive. I'm actually both." He says.

"Oh, you're an Aieta? So am I." I tell him.

He looks at me like I'm crazy. "Aieta? Isn't that a demon that can have kids either way?" He asks.

"Yeah. It's in your scent. I can tell. I'm an Aieta too." I tell him excited. (I.B.G.-Aieta is pronounced _h_AY-ate-ah.)

"If you could tell from my scent, why did you assume that I was Dominant?" He asks.

"Your stature threw me off?" I try.

"You mean my height?" He asked.

"Yeah." I reply.

"My height threw you off? Really?" He laughs.

I push him off the bed. I'm glad that I didn't hear yowling. I watch as he picks himself off the floor. I smile as he looks at me with a frown.

"Shouldn't have laughed." I tease.

I see Red roll his eyes. I see his forgotten erection. I have to make my mind up fast about what to do. I finally choose that, if he wants to, I could be his mate.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8  
(H.B. POV)

I want to claim Inuyasha as my mate. I think he wants the same. I want him now. I see him look t me with his beautiful eyes.

"Inuyasha?" I ask.

"Hmm?" He responds.

"Would you be my mate?" I shyly ask.

Inuyasha jumps on me with joy. I'm going to have to learn his moods. I kiss him gently. He rubs against me.

(Warning:Yaoi/Smut Alert)  
I push my future mate into the bed. I kiss down his neck to his chest and trail to his hot length. Inuyasha gasps as I easily deep-throat him. I press a couple fingers to his lips.

As soon as I deem my fingers wet enough, I press a finger to his entrance. I hear him moan as I press it in. He adjusts quickly and I add a second finger. He groans at the intrusion but quickly adjusts.

I add a third and he gasps in pain. I'm still deep-throating him. I vibrate my throat and he moans. I refuse to go near his prostate until I'm in him.

I deem Inuyasha stretched enough. Inuyasha whimpers as I pull away from his hard cock. I put my tip near his entrance and look at him. He looks up and I have to refrain from plunging in right there.

I slowly push in and stop at Inuyasha's pained moans. I pull out a tiny bit and push further in. I do this two or three more times until I'm fully seated. I wait until he adjusts to move.

Pretty soon, I'm working up a good rhythm in my thrusts. Inuyasha moans in pleasure and moves with me. I'm about to cum and I can tell Inuyasha is too. I use my human hand and my tail to bring us both to orgasm.

As I cum, I lean to Inuyasha's neck and bite. I feel him bite. I feel him bite me in his pleasure. The pain strengthens our ecstasy. We both lay there gasping for breath.  
(End of Yaoi/Smut)

"That was..." Inuyasha breathed.

"A-fucking-mazing!" I growl, pulling out to lay on my side.

For about ten minutes we lay there together. A thought occurred to me; Why should I get all the fun dominating? I told Inuyasha this. Inuyasha grinned.

I know we're gonna fight at times. I know we're gonna give each other friction burn. I don't really care. Let the fun begin!


End file.
